


The Ice Cream Dilemma

by LostCryptid



Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, giving gerry all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Gerry isnotpoutingThe Ice Cream is goneJon gets blamed for things he didn't doAnd Martin has to deal with his ridiculous boyfriends
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883362
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Ice Cream Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeholdingMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeholdingMoth/gifts).



> So sleep is for the weak and so I went and wrote this at 1 am (ish)
> 
> Prompt fill for:  
> One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it elly!

"Are you pouting?" Martin asked, raising an eyebrow, scrutinising Gerry with a certain curiosity. 

"No.", Gerry huffed. Certainly not pouting as Martin had implied. He was just sitting on the couch being grumpy. Okay maybe he was pouting, but he had every right to pout. 

"Let me rephrase that question. Why are you pouting?" Martin asked, settling down on the couch next to Gerry. 

"Jon ate my ice cream."

"Jon ate your ice cream." Martin repeated slowly. 

"Yes."

Martin chuckled. 

"I see." 

Gerry huffed. 

"Obviously, you don't.", he muttered, crossing his arms. He was aware that he was acting childish right now, but that wouldn't stop him. 

"No, no, I definitely understand. Losing your ice cream to ravenous little archivists must be very tragic indeed." Martin said, amused. 

"You're making fun of me." Gerry pointed out, uncrossing his arms so he could push Martin lightly against his arm. 

"I would never." 

Gerry couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. 

"Feeling less pouty now?" Martin asked. 

"Maybe, I don't know, not convinced completely." Gerry hummed. "This was a very tragic loss, you know." 

"Ah. Of course. My bad, but I think I might know something that could help." 

"Is that so?" 

Martin hummed and leaned over to press a short soft kiss against Gerry’s lips. 

Gerry sighed contently. 

"Mhhh yeah that helped, might need some more though" he said, pushing Martin back against the backrest of the couch, just enough that he could crawl into his lap.

"That can be arranged." Martin agreed with a smile and places another kiss against Gerry's lips, followed by one pressed on his cheek. Then his nose, Then his other Cheek. 

Gerry hummed settling down against Martin after a while, head placed comfortably on Martin's shoulder. 

"Oh, can I join?"

Gerry glanced to the side where Jon stood in the doorway. 

"No. You got the ice cream. Now I get Martin.", Gerry murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around Martin. 

"Ice cream?" Jon asked confused "What Ice Cream?" 

"The Ice Cream you apparently ate, Gerry’s ice cream, that ice cream.", Martin explained. 

"Oh?" Jon walked over to them, pressing a kiss on Martin's cheek. "But I didn't eat that." 

"You didn't?" 

Now Jon had Gerry’s full attention. 

"No, Gerry did. Tuesday night, I think?" 

Gerry squinted his eyes slightly, but yes, there was something. 

He vaguely could remember something like that. It had been pretty late, and he had been more asleep than awake but yes. 

"Oh…." 

"So you really did eat the ice cream yourself?" Martin asked. 

"Maybe?" Gerry admitted sheepishly. 

Martin laughed, the vibrations making Gerry’s head move slightly, where it laid against Martin's shoulder. 

"Whoops?" he offered with a crooked smile. "Can I still have more kisses, anyway?" 

"All the kisses you want.", Martin said, pressing one against Gerry’s forehead. 

"Does this mean I can join now?" Jon asked, also clearly amused. 

Gerry glanced at him, giving him a once over. 

"Just this once.", he agreed then with a dramatic sigh, moving to the left so that Jon could slot himself against Martin's other side. 

"Did you really pout because of ice cream?" Jon asked, nudging Gerry slightly. 

"Shut up, or I will pout again.", Gerry grumbled softly. 

"I think we can manage, I mean I do know how to fix it after all, and now we're two so double the effect probably," Martin said, pressing another kiss against Gerry’s cheek. 

Jon followed shortly after, leaning over to peck Gerry on the other cheek. 

"I think I have to agree with that.", he chuckled, before crawling halfway over Martin so he could wrap himself around Gerry instead. 

"If kisses can fix it, then we're good.", he added. 

And with himself plastered against Martin’s side and Jon wrapped around him like some weird human octopus, Gerry had to admit that they were right. They were good, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open and the entire List of Prompts can be found here [Prompts](https://constantlytiredghost.tumblr.com/post/626550999357816832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
